


I'm In Love With A Angel

by Geekforlife18



Series: Fallen in love with a Robin [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Nightmares, Platonic Relationships, Pregnancy, Sister-Sister Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: I really hope this doesn't suck its my first Damian reader and I hope it's good anyway Bruce is married to Selina they have a daughter named Helena who is 4. Dick and Barbara have a son named James who is two, Jason and Cassandra have a daughter named Jane who is 3 months old, Tim and Stephanie are married Ps you are 15 and Damian is 16





	1. Chapter 1

Your P. O. V

My nickname is Angel manly Damian calls me Angel and my siblings because I'm the kindest of the Batkids. I lived in the Manor for 6 years now Damian and I have a special relationship its more platonic than anything else but I well admit he's really hot, and cute and kind even if I'm the only one who sees it and there are times I really want to kiss him. I opened my eyes from sleeping I heard scratches on my door Titus I smiled I opened my door he grabbed my shirt with his Jaw 

"Titus!" 

He let go and barked 

"OK ok what's wrong I'm coming" 

I followed him down stairs and saw Damian holding his shoulder blood dripping his face bruised 

"stepmother is going to be angry with me" 

I walked to Damian I put his good arm around my neck

"I'm fine Angel" 

"just shut up Dami" 

I slowly helped him to the Batcave Bruce saw us his eyes wide open 

"son" he mumbled 

"I'm alright father" 

I helped him sit on the stretcher Alfred walked in and looked at Damian's shoulder Damian whinced in pain I know if Damian's wincing then he is in a lot of pain I walked away not wanting to look at Damian knowing I would start crying. I went upstairs I walked to Damian's room and fixed the bed 

"no need to take care of me Angel I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself" 

I looked and saw Damian shirtless with arm in a sling and shoulder bandaged 

"Dami if I came to the house nearly scaring you to death would at least be a little worried" 

" I know you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself unlike you" 

I rolled my eyes 

"well I will let you rest up you can text me or call me or just hollar my name" 

I walked out a little hurt that he didn't really seem to care if I got hurt I tried to brush it off


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes from sleeping I went to Damian's room I stopped myself from opening the door

"I know you are there Y/L/N you can come in"

I opened the door and saw Damian sitting on his bed back against the wall

"please join me"

I sat down next to him for a 16 year old guy he's extremely large Titus walked in he wagged his tail he got on the bed he laid across me and laid his head on Damian's legs

"Damian! Y/N!" Dick yelled

"where in here Grayson!"

Dick walked in he smiled he was holding a bag of candy and snacks

"Grayson swipe that smirk off your face and give me my damn candy"

I flicked Damian for being mean he grunted exactly like Bruce Dick and I laughed. Dick tossed the snacks I caught them and opened them for Damian

"you guys are adorable!"

Damian grunted and got up

"where are you going?" I asked

"to get some fresh air from you two idiots"

Damian walked out I sighed

"he'll cone around don't worry"

"you said that last time"

Dick sat next to me I heard Helena 

"Dick! Tim and Damian are fighting again" 

Dick and I ran to them to keep Damian and Tim from killing each other I saw Damian with Tim in a armlock

"get off me Damian!" Tim yelled

Damian yelled in pain and let go of Tim I ran to his side I helped Damian up I touched his good arm

"this your good arm?"

"yeah"

"good"

I hit his good arm

"what was that for?!"

"go and rest you idiot before I make you!"

"I'm fine! Your not my friend Y/L/N! I don't want your help!" he yelled 

Damian sighed tears started falling from my face he tried to console me I ran to my room and slammed my door. I heard scratch and whining on my door I opened Titus he got on my bed I shut and locked the door I sat on my bed Titus whined and laid on my lap I laid my head back petting him my heart aching at what Damian said


	3. Chapter 3

I stayed in my room the entire day I heard a knock

"Y/N.. Y/N come on I now Damian didn't mean what he said"

"Dick please just stop making excuses" 

"come on Y/N at least let me come in and talk we don't even have to talk about Damian I don't want my little sister to be alone"

"I'm not alone I have Titus"

"I've been replaced by a dog that stabbed me in the heart I think I need a hug"

I faught back a smile

"I can take a wild guess and say you are smiling right now"

"I hate you know me to well brother"

Dick started laughing I opened the door Dick hugged me I sighed hugging him tight

"you want me to talk to him"

"I think you are the only one who can talk some since into him"

"I wouldn't say that"

Weeks later Damian and I didn't say a word to each other the Tim, Jason, Dick and Damian went with Bruce on a mission I sat in my room I heard my laptop go off I looked Stephanie, Cassandra, Barbara and myself on the screen 

-"boys away let the girls play! " Stephanie said 

-"yes please the house is so quiet!" Barbara said 

Cassandra nodded nit really paying attention 

-"great so that Babs Cass and me what about our lil sis" Stephanie said 

"yet again I'm only 15 and yet again where having a slumber party" I said 

-"great so I'll bring snacks and drinks and where to go.. Mabye" Barbara said 

"the Manor!" 

Titus barked 

"Titus approves" 

"I'll go ask Selina" I said 

I walked to Selina's room I saw her laying in the bed reading to Helena 

"hey Selina... Mom" 

"yes kitten?" 

"the girls where wondering if they could come over?" 

"of course! I'll help you down stairs" 

"thanks I'll tell the girls" 

I told the girls Selina, Helena, Alfred and I made popcorn 

"I heard you and Damian got in a fight" 

" please not right now promise me you won't talk about to the girls I just don't want everyone knowing" 

"OK I promise" 

I heard the door open I saw Barbara carrying James 

"hope you don't me bringing a plus one" 

"it's fine Babs" 

I saw Stephanie with a bunch of snacks and Cassandra holding Jane 

"girls night has officially begun!" Stephanie said 

I laughed I helped her bring the snacks to the living room I sat on the couch with Barbara and sighed 

"you OK?" Barbara asked 

"I-I you know I really love him he's literally the best thing that ever happened to me and I know you guys worry he's to stern but I" 

"what are we talking about!" Stephanie said 

She sat next to me Cassandra, Selina and Helena walked in I sighed 

"nothing" 

"oh I bet it's a boy!" Stephanie said 

"Steph nock it off please" I begged 

"oh alright" 

She ate the cookies Babs brought I folded my arms and sighed Cass rubbed my hair and sat next to me Selina held Jane 

"you want to go talk" she whispered 

I nodded we got up

"where are you two going?" Selina asked 

"just to talk we'll be right back" 

Cassandra and I walked to my room and sat on the bed there was a awkward silence 

"you know you can tell if somethings bothering you" she said 

"yeah I know Damian snapped at me I kinda over reacted " 

"have you spoken to him since?" 

"no we've both been avoiding each other" 

"you love him" 

I looked at her knowing my sister just found out my secret

"how did you know" 

"I love the big idiot with a white streak he and I have a perfect relationship hell no" 

I laughed 

"but I'm good for him and he's good for me mabye the demon needs a angel" 

"I hope you are right"


	4. Chapter 4

Week later Damian and I still haven't spoken to each other for some reason it feels has if it's a entirely different reason. I went on patrol with my family I was with Damian I heard something

"I want to apo" I cut him off

"shut!" I said

"do" I covered his mouth

Deathstroke! He jumped in front of us with a smug look on his face

"Nightwing has been a long issue I wonder how he would feel if I laid hand on his friends?"

Damian ran they fought with there swords I helped Damian. Damian shoved me off Damian! I'm going to kill you if something happens to you! Slade cut his arm he yelled he shot at him I ran in front of Damian pain erupted in my arms and chest

" no! "I heard

I weakly stood Slade smirked Damian ran to him yelling I saw Bruce..?

Bruce's P. O. V

" get Y/H/N out of here now! "

Damian picked Y/N don't you dare leave me Angel fighting Slade trying not to kill him wanting to kill the fucking basterd for hurting my little girl

Damian's P. O. V 

I carried her holding back a sob I ran to the Batmobile I took off and drove fast to the Batcave

"Pennyworth!!!" I yelled

He ran in

"master Damian! Miss Y/N!"

"she's dying!" I yelled

Time skip -

Y/L/N was alive but unconscious she laid on the stretcher her arms and chest bandaged everyone in the batcave the room feels cold I heard the girls crying I went outside I sat down and cried. She can't leave she can't do this to me I love her too much to lose her 

"oh beloved" 

I felt someone touch my my shoulder I looked Grayson I tried to dry my tears he hugged me. Month later My love has still not awoken late at night I kept having nightmares I went to her room she had a NC breathing tube she got shot in her arms and chest she looked like she was holding on for dear life I sat on the chair next to her bed and held her darling hand. I broke down crying weeks later she finally awoken I didn't go see her out of guilt

Your P. O. V

My heart shattering Damian avoiding me still I could finally get out of bed I had my hand Titus he helped me walk to the door I leaned on the wall carefully walking to the living room I saw Damian I rolled my eyes I'm so angry with him he slowly walked to me

"let me help you"

"I'm sorry I thought I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself"

He took a deep breath I scoffed I limped to the couch struggling to walk I laid on the couch I took a few deep breaths

"don't pretend that you and I are okay Damian!" I said

"I know"

He sat on the couch at the end of my feet

"you almost died! What do want from me!"

"your honesty! Dammit Damian I want to know how you really feel"

"you want to know I how I feel fine! You drive me insane!" he got closer to me "You are constantly happy that I can't help but be happy myself!" he got off the couch and got closer to me "You are constantly seeing my heart and I hate that every time I am around you I feel my heart beating out of my chest and the only thing that has kept me from you is that I don't want to hurt you because I love you"

I was shocked he loves me the man I love loves me

"Damian you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that you know you really are cute when you want to be I love you too"

He kissed me


	5. Chapter 5

Damian and I are in love with each other I couldn't be happier but we decided to keep are relationship quite which is easier said than done we epically don't want Bruce knowing he would probably have a heart attack or something like that. Damian and I snuck outside everyone was home Bruce, Alfred, Dick, Barbara, James, Cassandra, Jason, Stephanie and Tim we stood by the tree away from the Manor he grabbed me and kissed me 

"Damian Wayne!" 

"I missed you beloved" 

"we live together" 

"yes but in these moments I truly am with you" 

The way he talks to me melts my heart I felt my cheeks getting red he smiled and touched my cheeks 

"Damian! Angel!" 

Damian and I panicked he ran up the tree Helena walked up 

"hey sis where's Damian dinners ready" 

"I haven't seen him" 

"hmm I guess he'll go hungry come on and we'll eat" 

"alright" 

I followed I glanced back and saw Damian getting down Helena and I walked to the dining room everyone was sitting down 

"you disappeared Y/N" Barbara said 

"oh just went for a walk" 

I saw Damian sitting at the end a empty chair next to him he glanced at me then the chair I sat next him we ate Damian and I held hands under the table so no one could see everyone ate Cass nudged Jason he coughed on his drink 

"Cass and I have news" 

Bruce looked at Jason 

"I'm pregnant" Cassandra said 

Stephanie chocked on drink 

"you guys too" 

"Stephanie!" Tim yelled 

Bruce gently smiled we all laughed 

"oh this is too hilarious" Dick said 

Jason rolled his eyes


	6. Chapter 6

Damian and I managed to keep our relationship a secret for a year and half now constantly trying to find time alone together I'm starting to feel like we need to tell everyone. Damian and I were kissing in my room luckily Bruce was with Selina for there wedding anniversary so me and Damian could have a little more freedom I stopped 

"what is it beloved" 

"I think we need to tell them about us" 

"Angel" he mumbled 

"you and I both know we can't keep this up forever" 

"please just a little longer I promise soon we will I'm just not ready to yet" 

He kissed me we made out

"uncle D! Aunt Angel" 

"shit James!" I said 

Damian ran in my closet James ran in 

"hey buddy!" 

"aunt Angie!" 

He sat in my lap Titus ran in he barked 

"tit! " James said 

Titus ran to my closet shit! He barked 

"Titus come here" 

James ran out of my lap and ran to my closet 

"uncle D! I found you!" 

He picked him up 

"you did buddy what you doing here"

"momma and daddy bought me" 

Damian looked at me I tried not to laugh at the fact that James almost caught us Damian sighed we walked to the living room and saw Dick holding his daughter Mary who was 2 months old he smiled 

"hey guys how's it going?" 

'it's going where's Barbara? "

" I'm right here "

She walked in and sat down James ran in her lap I sat down with Damian. Tim Stephanie walked in Tim holding his son Jackson 

" OK what's going on?! "I said 

" don't you remember Bruce and Selina are coming tonight Bruce said he wanted us all home"

Shit I totally forgot that went by fast Damian and I glanced at each other knowing we would have to pretend again 

"are Jay, Cass, Jake and Jane coming?" 

"they said they would be late" Stephanie said 

Helena ran in

"Dick! Babs!" she said

She hugged Barbara and Dick, Jason, Cassandra, Jake and Jane walked in

"hey guys" I said

"hey sorry where late"

Jason and Cass sat down the kids ran to me and sat in my lap we heard the door open we all walked to the door Damian grabbed my hand he drug me behind the wall and kissed me

"one last kiss until I find a way to steal you again my love"

We walked back pretending nothing just happened I hugged Selina

"oh I brought presents!"

I saw Damian holding Jackson I'm so in love with that man


	7. Chapter 7

I just turned 17 I sat in my room it's storming late at night I heard groaning Damian! Nightmare! I ran to his room he was shaking mumbling I touched him he stopped and wrapped his arms around me I hugged him tight he kissed my kneck

"sorry to wake you Angel" 

"it's alright Dami" 

I kissed his head 

"I love you" I mumbled 

"I love you too darling" 

Damian and I faced each other I touched his cheek he touched mine 

"Dami I think we both need to stop hiding and just tell them" 

He yawned and held my hand he shut his eyes I gently rubbed his face I kissed him 

"sleep well my love" I mumbled 

He buried his head on my stomach I wrapped my arms around his head we fell asleep... Weeks later I started feeling nauseated and sick I assume I was just sick but then I didn't start my period don't panic there is absolutely no way I can be pregnant I mean there were a few times shit.. I really fucked up Damian and I haven't even thought about having kids. OK think I may not be pregnant it could just be a coincidence I haven't started my period and I'm feeling like shit. I went to the store and bought a pregnancy test I got a call from Barbara? 

"hey Babs?" 

-"hey where all at Cassandra's house we we're wondering if you wanted to come over" 

"uh sure yeah I'll head over" 

-"great see you sis" 

"bye"


	8. Chapter 8

I went to Cassandra's completely forgetting my pregnancy test I made it I opened the door I saw my niece's and nephews in the living room I saw Jason, Dick and Tim in the kitchen with my sisters 

"hey guys" 

"hey Y/N" they said 

Dick hugged me 

"you OK sis you look sick" 

"oh yeah I'm fine" 

"Y/N! You made it" Tim said 

He hugged me I really need to go to the bathroom I walked to the bathroom I remembered my pregnancy test I stared at it I stared for a second it wouldn't hurt to see I took the test I heard a knock 

"Y/N you OK?" Stephanie asked 

"be out in a sec!" I said 

"okay!" 

I waited I looked I leaned against the wall and sat down shocked I'm pregnant I'm so dead I crouched up and started crying scared of how my family well react how Damian feel will he still want me I dried my tears I walked out I ate some chips starving I drank some water I saw Damian! I spit my water out shocked I quickly hid

"Y/N?" Tim said 

He walked to me holding Jackson 

"you OK?" 

"I've been better" 

"Damian being a ass cause you know I can beat him up" 

"whatever old man" 

"aw come on just cause I'm married and have a kid does not make me old" 

"I know I just like messing with you" 

"so what's going on?" 

I wanted to tell him just to get it out but I'm to worried about his reaction 

"oh don't worry about it I'm fine" 

"hmm hmm sureee your fine" 

I rolled my eyes I walked to the kitchen Damian saw me he halfway smiled has did I he grabbed his phone I heard my phone go off I smiled 

-everything alright my love 

-yes Dami I'm fine I missed you 

-I missed you too my love perhaps tonight after we leave we can spend some time with each other 

-I like that 

Then I remembered the baby growing inside of me I sighed later that night Damian and I left


	9. Chapter 9

Cassandra's P. O. V

After everyone left Jason fell asleep on the couch holding the kids I went to the bathroom and saw a pregnancy test! I called Barbara and Stephanie on my laptop I saw both of them I showed them 

-"Aww Cass congrats!" Stephanie said 

"not mine Stephanie now which one" 

-"not me" 

-"neither am I" Stephanie said 

"OK so I'm not your not Babs and Steph your not then who..." 

"Y/N!!" we all said 

-"is she really I mean come on" 

"think about it didn't she seem a little off like somethings bothering her?" I said 

-"I can't believe our baby sister is pregnant!" Stephanie said 

-"I know we need to talk to her" Barbara said

-"agreed but in a comforting way we don't want her freaking out I mean we all know how she feels" Stephanie said 

-"agreed we also don't know who the baby daddy is"

"I know right and Y/N isn't exactly the one night stand kinda person"

Your P. O. V

I sat on my bed after talking to Damian but not saying a word about the baby inside me I started crying again fuck I hate crying I hate emotions Titus walked in he laid his head on my leg I pet him crying I heard a knock I dried my tears and saw Barbara! Stephanie! Cassandra!

"girls what are you doing here"

Cassandra sat next to me she held my hand shit I started crying again they all hugged me

"I'm not ready"

"hey it's going to be OK no mom is ever truly ready to have a child" Barbara said 

"it's a little miracle" Stephanie said 

"we are here for you Y/N"

"I know I should have told you guys I was just scared"

"who's the father" Stephanie asked

I face planted

"I-I can't tell you not here at least"


	10. Chapter 10

We went to Dick and Barbara's house we walked in Dick walked in holding the kids

"hey babe hey girls"

"hey Grayson" I said

The evening turned into all my siblings at Barbara's we we're all in the kitchen

"OK the suspicion is killing me what's going on?" Tim said

"yeah I'm hungry" Jason said

"Jay!" Cassandra scolded

"Y/N what's wrong you can tell us anything" Dick said 

"I'm p-pregnant"

Dick's jaw dropped Tim dropped his coffee cup and Jason pulled his hair shocked

"P-pregnant how - who the fuck got you pregnant" Jason said mad

"Jason" Cassandra said scolding Jason again

"you knew about this!" Jason said

"guys focus" Dick said

They all looked at me

"OK now that we all know that you are pregnant who's the father"

"well see that's the thing he's he"

"Y/N relax we won't freak out"

"Damian"

Jason and Tim clinched there fist then they laughed

"this is joke there is no way in hell Demon Spawn got Angel pregnant"

"don't call him that!"

"Y/N are you sure" Dick said

I glared at him

"I'm going to kill him!" Tim said 

"I'll second that!" Jason said 

"nobody's killing anybody now I'm sure there some reason for Y/N and Damian not telling us" 

Jason and Tim started arguing with Dick then the girls chimed in 

"guy's.. Guy's!.. Guy's!.. Earth to idiots!" I yelled 

They looked at me I started crying 

"I'm in love with Damian ok! I'm sorry I'm in love with a man you can't accept and I know he loves me but I don't know if it's strong enough to love me with his child" I chocked back a sob "fuck hormones! Look you guys are going to have to accept the fact that I love Damian and that he is the father of my child our child" 

Tears that would not stop falling from my face I tried to dry them but couldn't my brother's hugged me

"Y/N it's going to be OK" Dick said


	11. Chapter 11

That day I called Damian to meet me at Dick and Barbara's everyone stayed

"I don't want any of you saying a word to Dami about this I will handle it"

Jason scoffed Tim folded his arms Stephanie kissed him I heard the door open Damian looked at me full of concern he saw everyone else Dick stood up and put his hand on Damian's shoulder Damian looked at me

"they know"

Damian face planted he was obviously angry with me he stormed to the kitchen he grabbed a coke and drank all of it we all looked at him he threw it in the trash and walked to the back porch walking right past me Jason and Tim stood up

"Drake! Todd! Down!" I said

I walked outside I saw him standing there arms folded and stern look on his face and I have to pause for a moment to make sure that I'm not looking at Bruce

"what the hell were you thinking!"

"I know I'm sorry just"

"just what Y/N?! We both agreed to wait you didn't even bother asking me!"

"well excuse me for not telling them about keeping a secret buried is not exactly easy Damian epically when I care deeply about my family"

"what you think I don't!"

"no!"

"you think I like keeping secrets!"

"no!" I said now fighting tears

"then why would go behind my back!"

"I didn't! That's not what it's like Damian you know I love you"

"answer me!"

"I'm pregnant!" I yelled

He froze tears falling from my face he tried to hug me I pushed him off

"beloved"

"just go! I need a break from you"

He shut his eyes and walked away

Damian's P. O. V

I walked across the house shocked at what I just heard I'm going to be a father

"little D!"

I kept walking Grayson, Drake and Todd followed me


	12. Chapter 12

I stopped at my motorcycle Dick put his hand on my shoulder

"what do you want Grayson"

"hey Dami having a kid is not a bad thing"

"I know that! I'm I don't"

"hey don't freak out let's go eat and we'll talk"

"tt fine"

We went to eat we sat down all three of them facing me I feel like I'm on trial

"Damian why didn't you just tell us" Tim asked

"Tim not the best timing"

"because of you guys"

"us?" Dick asked

"I don't deserve her okay I'm really fucked up I knew you guys would know that I couldn't live up to being her protector so I hid worried I would lose her if I told anyone.. I mean just look at her she is literally the best thing that ever happened to me I fucking can't live up to be the man she deserves "

"little D Y/N loves you she even said it herself and if you can promise us that you will be there for her and the baby then I believe you have our blessing right guys"

"fine" Jason said

"alright" Tim said

I quickly got up

"what are you doing?" Dick asked

"going to go see my love!"

I ran off they followed me we got in the car and drove to Grayson's I ran in I saw her sitting on the couch with the girls crying I made her cry she stood up and walked to me but stopped I quickly walked to her I got on my knees and wrapped my arms around her

"please don't get rid of me darling I am begging you to please let me help you raise your our child"

"Damian" she said crying

I kissed her stomach she put her arms under my shoulders I stood up fighting tears we both hugged each other

"I love you Damian"

"I love you too darling and our unborn child"

She kissed me

"we need to speak with father"

"speak to me about what son " I heard

I turned and saw father his arms folded I put my around Y/N's waist

"father Y/N and I are in love"

"I am well aware of your affection and love for each other"

"how may I ask do you know father"

"you're a good man Damian but not exactly the best at keeping things hidden your sister spoke to me telling me she saw you two kissing in Y/N's room"

I started blushing father smiled

"now what's this I hear about my grandchild"


	13. Chapter 13

Now that everyone knows I'm in love with Y/N and we are expecting a child things have been a lot easier

Your P. O. V

A week until my due date Damian and I bought a new house close by and got married. I laid in my bed exhausted I heard the window opening knowing full and well it's Damian back from patrol I carefully sat up he took his clothes off not knowing I was awake he put his boxers on and looked at me

"sorry to wake you beloved how are you two feeling"

I nodded Damian got in the bed I laid my head on his arm he rubbed my hair I started falling asleep

Damian's P. O. V

She fell asleep I rubbed her hair and kissed her growing stomach

"sleep well my child" I mumbled 

I fell asleep... "Damian.. Dami.. Babe wake up" I grunted 

"what is it darling" 

"my water just broke" 

I couldn't process what she said 

"hmm what" 

"Damian!" 

I popped up and sat up she shaked me the beds wet why is the bed wet! I snapped my eyes opened 

"darling why is the bed wet!" 

She cleared her throat then it hit me baby! Labor getting bags now I ran and turned the lights on I ran and grabbed the hospital bags I helped her up and kissed her we rushed to the hospital I parked I ran to her side and helped her out we walked in I watched her every move a nurse walked up with a wheelchair I helped her get in the wheelchair we rushed to the delivery room..... After 6 hours of labor she had our little girl 7 pounds 6 ounces of beautifulness I've never felt more pride and love then I do in my my wife and my daughter I called my family they came I held our daughter by the window I looked and saw my family Helena saw me she smiled and waved I saw father with the biggest smile I have ever seen in my life they walked in after a few minutes I heard a knock 

"come in" I said 

They all walked in stepmother hugged Y/N father put his hand on my shoulder I gave him my daughter he smiled 

" she's precious have you given her a name?" he asked 

I looked at my wife she smiled 

"Delilah" she said 

"Delilah, Delilah Martha Wayne" 

Days later at home holding my daughter on the couch trying to stay awake she looks so much like her mother her hair soft I smiled and kissed Delilah's head 

"I love you little Angel" I mumbled 

I saw my wife she smiled and sat next to me I wrapped my arm around her she leaned on my shoulder 

"what did I ever do to deserve you two" 

She kissed me


End file.
